


Gag Gift

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Gavin's convinced it's a gag gift, but that won't stop him from enjoying it.





	Gag Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are trans.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Gavin had said on the phone, voice warm and low in Connor’s ear. He had excused himself ten minutes later, leaving Hank to the rest of his Saturday morning routine as he hopped on his motorcycle, heading home along the quickest route.

Images ran through his head of all sorts of interesting new toys or articles of clothing, but whatever he expected when he opened the bedroom door, it certainly wasn’t this.

Gavin sits back on the bed, naked as many preconstructions estimated, phone recently set aside on the side table. The familiarity of the image ends there.

Extending from underneath the bed and across the room are tentacles.

Thick, rubbery tentacles, covered in what he suspects is synthetic flesh. They undulate slowly, moving idly yet not restlessly. They shine dully in what light the room has, between the closed yet thin curtains and the ceiling light, their colors rich blues and greens. Some are smooth while others, he notes, have a variety of textures. A few are twice the thickness of his arms.

Connor steps towards the bed, nudging away a couple of the appendages with his foot. He keeps one eye on Gavin as he does so, watching as one tapered end cradles his wrist.

“Well?” Gavin asks, meeting his eyes.

“I make a point not to pry into your internet searches, but I’m beginning to regret that decision a little bit.” He sits on the side of the bed, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. “How on earth did you get this?”

“You don’t like it?”

Connor tilts his head. He reaches for one tentacle attempting to wrap around his leg, feeling the soft material and pressing his thumb against the skin to gauge its firmness, then he brings the end up and presses the tip a few inches into his mouth.

Synthetic. The same material as his own skin.

What lies beneath isn't the same--it’s too flexible for that--but that mystery can wait.

He pops it out of his mouth, a string of fluid connecting the end and his lips. He doesn’t miss the look Gavin gives him. “That isn’t what I said.” He lets the tentacle explore, wrapping around his arm. “This was in that box, wasn’t it?”

The box.

It arrived on New Year’s Day, a plain, large cardboard box addressed to Gavin. He left it as it was for a few months, claiming it was a gag gift from his brother, Elijah, and he’d return it when he got around to it. Connor never saw what was inside.

Gavin shrugs. “I took a look at it again last week.” His eyes dart to Connor’s lips. “I think I made the right choice.”

“I think that raises more questions than it answers.” Connor brushes off the tentacle, then takes off his jacket and tosses it across the room. “Was it really a gag gift?”

“I sure as fuck didn’t ask for it. I don’t need him knowing what I get up to. Or what I _want_ to get up to.”

Connor stands, removing his belt. “I think that was decided when you didn’t send it back.” He grins, shimmying out of his pants and underwear. “Tell me about this machine.”

“It’s got a remote.” Gavin picks it up from beside the bed.

Connor takes it, interfacing with it briefly to familiarize himself with it. “It looks simple enough. How do you feel about its behavior?”

“It’s good.” Gavin grins, taking the remote back and setting it aside. He reaches for Connor’s tie--and Connor’s still wearing his white dress shirt, a couple buttons undone at the top--and pulls him down into a kiss, leaning back fully on the bed.

Connor runs a hand down his chest, running his fingers through the thick, soft hair as he kneels over Gavin, legs to either side of his hips. “Ready when you are,” he says when they part.

Gavin taps on a button and the tentacles start to move.

Connor leans down to give Gavin another, slower kiss. He can feel one tentacle wrap around his leg and another slither up along the inside of his opposite thigh, both of them exploring his body. They stay a teasingly short distance away from his groin, enough to make him keenly aware how close they are and yet how careful and exact their movements must be.

Gavin moans into the kiss, a third tentacle sliding right across his crotch and his untouched dick. It continues its course along his belly, and soon the tip is curling along the side of his neck, the bulk of it still rubbing against his cock.

Connor breaks the kiss, watching it move. “Was this ever one of your fantasies?” he asks, reaching over to the tentacle and guiding it into his mouth. He keeps hold of it with one hand, the other still keeping him steady above Gavin, and begins to fellate it, maintaining eye contact.

“I mean, not really. I’m a grounded person. Stuff like this? Not easy to imagine.”

“Think that’ll change?” Connor asks without moving his lips, voice muffled with his full mouth. His eyes flutter shut and he groans sharply when the curious tentacle at his leg finally dips into his hole, slipping in quickly and easily with how wet he’s become, ribbed texture overwhelming his sensors. He leans down on his forearms, chest nearly touching the other man’s as he moans around the tentacle in his mouth, the one in his hole moving leisurely.

Gavin touches a hand to Connor’s cheek. “Easily.” He runs a thumb along his lower lip, synthetic saliva slipping out as the tentacle fucks his mouth. “I want you on your back.”

Connor takes a few more seconds to comply, having to put a few background processes on hold (including some unprompted preconstructions that appeared quite appealing, if not wholly possible). He taps the tentacle wrapped around his leg and it lets go, allowing him to lie on his back beside Gavin without disturbing the two inside of him. It’s an easier position to work with and he reaches for his cock.

His hand doesn’t make it, wrist held in place by another tentacle. When he finds the capacity to focus, Gavin is sitting up beside him, having guided the tendril there. “Don’t touch yourself,” he commands, breath hot against his ear, and Connor nods. Another moan escapes him, the tentacle in his hole thrusting faster--and, more importantly, harder. Each thrust has a solid force behind it, pounding him with shocks of pleasure. Wet sounds fill the room between both of his holes being fucked.

“Gavin,” he moans, looking up at the human, hair askew. His voice sounds as husky and raw as a human’s would be. “Touch me.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I got you.” Gavin plants a wet kiss on his cheek, one hand feeling down Connor’s neck and trailing across his clothed chest, ghosting over his nipples. His mouth follows, kissing and licking across his body, pausing briefly to give some more attention to his pert nipples through the fabric of his shirt before moving down his belly. Both of them pause only once as the first tentacle pulls out of Connor’s hole wetly to be replaced by a larger, thicker tentacle, pulling a broken, glitchy moan from Connor as it enters him, thrusts more powerful than the last.

Gavin admires the tentacle working its way in and out of Connor, both it and Connor’s thighs glistening with slick. Connor’s cock moves slightly with each thrust, heavy and deep red before Gavin’s face, and he swallows it whole, sucking hard.

Connor screams, losing all coherence as he comes. His hips jerk upwards and he grasps at Gavin’s hair, holding tightly as his mind turns white and staticky. Nothing relents. Sound and vision filter back in about the same time as he regains motor control, and out the corner of his eye, he can see another tentacle behind Gavin, ready to slip into him.

“Alright, Connor?” Gavin asks, looking rather pleased with himself. It’s not often he renders Connor speechless, though he looks rather debauched himself. “You look fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m good,” Connor says, voice tinged with static. He releases Gavin’s hair and reaches for the tentacle in his mouth, pulling it all the way out.

He’s not sure when or how that much tentacle made it inside him, but the tendril complies, wrapping around his forearm once it’s free of his throat.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Gavin moans as the tentacle behind him pushes into his wet heat, setting a moderate pace. “Mmmph.”

Connor sends a signal to the machine, requesting the tentacle inside him to slow to the same pace. He’s not sure if it will respond, but…

The unrelenting speed finally slows, both tentacles moving at the same comfortable pace. Connor sighs contentedly and reaches down, rubbing his cock and watching Gavin with lidded eyes.

He’ll need to experiment with that functionality more in the future. He shuts down preconstructions before they can begin; he wants to watch Gavin as he is now.

Gavin leans on one arm, the other moving beneath him to rub himself, fingers moving quickly with little friction. He licks his lips, breathy gasps turning to loud, scattered moans as both the tentacle and his hand speed up. Connor follows suit, hips undulating to meet the tentacle penetrating him, the texture rubbing deliciously inside him.

Connor finds his second orgasm as Gavin finds his first, both of them curling onto their sides from the pleasure. They find themselves face to face against the sheets, heavy pants and slowing squelching sounds the only sounds between them.

The movements slow to a stop and the tentacles withdraw after a command from Connor. He reaches out, placing his hand against Gavin’s cheek. “That was incredible.”

“I feel like my brain’s been fucked out.”

“I take it we’re not going for a round two, then?”

Gavin laughs. “I need a fucking minute.”

“I’ll set a timer,” Connor says. He smiles and leans in, kissing Gavin’s lips tenderly. “Thank you for this.”

“Just making use of what we had. Shame to let it go to waste, you know?”

“I think we’ll get a lot of good use out of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeet
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gildedfrost)


End file.
